A Rose for a Friend
by fire-flamer
Summary: Karasu kidnaps Kurama. What should he do? Who is the mysterious figure across the room? Could this be his old friend or an impostor? What does Karasu plan on doing with his prey and who is he working for?
1. Stalker

Kurama was wandering through the woods after school one Friday afternoon. He had had a long day. First, he had a test in math, then he had a report in English, then a speech due in history, and thenproject in science. He stopped in front of a tree and sighed.

"This has been one heck of a day." Kurama said as he leaned his back against the tree. He stood there and watched the sun start to set, unaware that he was being watched.A tall man with black hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face watched Kurama from a tree not far from him. Kurama watched the sun set a little longer and then he started to wander deeper into the woods.

"That's it, just go deeper into the woods." Karasu said to himself as he started jumping from tree to tree as quietly as he could.

Kurama came to a clearing in the woods and stopped to rest. He sat down on the grass and continued to watch the set. Karasu landed on a tree about five feet away from him. He reached into his into his back pocket and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. He loaded it and aimed it at Kurama.As he lifted the gun, he lost his balance and nearly fell off. He caught a branch above him and stepped on one below him. He started to pull himself back up when the branch below him snapped. Kurama turned and looked around him. Karasu got back on the branch he was on and took aim again. Kurama, who was begining to feel a little worried, started talking to his demon form, Yoko.

"Your senses are better than mine, you go see if you can sense anything," Kurama said.

"You want me, to go out there, with a stalker?" Yoko asked him.

Kurama gave him a stern look and Yoko knew not to argue. He switched places with him and looked around. Now instead of the redheaded human that had sat there, there was a siver haired person sitting in his place. He had fur covered fox ears and a tail that sat perfectly still. Karasu took the gun down and loaded a more powerful tranquilizer in it and took aim again. "Three...Two...One..." he counted down and he fired the weapon.

The tranquilizer landed in Yoko's shoulder. He felt it go in and he looked down at his shoulder. He reached over, took it out, and looked at it. Karasu smirked under under under his mask and jumped down from the tree. Yoko turned around, looked at him for five seconds, and took off.

"Run all you like, the tranquilizer won't take long." Karasu said and he started walkingin the direction Yoko ran.

Yoko jumped from tree to tree. He could feel the tranquilizer starting to work. His vision became blurred, he was barley landing on the trees, and his head was hurting like crazy. He finally lost control, as he jumped for a tree, he lost his footing and fell. He landed on his side and tried to get up, but he couldn't even find the strength to do that. He fell back down and let the tranquilizer take over. Karasu walked up to him, cautiously, and used his foot to turn him over.He walked a few feet away and got his cell phone out and called someone.

"Well..." they asked.

"He's out like a light and waiting for transportation," Karasu said.

"They're on their way." they said and they hung up the phone.

Karasu hung up the phone and turned back around. A few minutes later, a larger van arrived and started putting Yoko in.

"Be careful, you don't want to take the chance of waking him." Karasu said.

They put him in a steel cage, in case he woke up, and they drove off. a few hours later, Yoko woke in a dark cell, with his hands chained to the wall above him.

...To Be Continued...


	2. Old Partner

They put him in a steel cage, in case he woke up, and they drove off. A few hours later, Yoko woke in a dark cell, with his hands chained to the wall above him.

As he started to come to, he realized he was in a cage with his hands chained to the walls above him, though he was sitting with his legs out in front of him. From the way things seemed to be playing out and from the tranquilizer used, it was a human that had demons working for them that had been the one to capture him. The wards on the cage made the kitsune cringe every time he used his demon energy.

"Well crap, what a bunch of idiots don't they know who they're messing with, this is just great now Yusuke and the rest of the team are going to come in here mess things up try to get me out and were not going to figure out a thing." Yoko vented to himself as he already made a plan if the fools didn't come and mess things up, which was highly unlikely. "Well, I better make the best of my stay." Yoko said calmly as he made himself as comfortable as possible considering he was chained to the wall. 'Surely they'll come taunt me soon, just cause people are stupid.' thought the kitsune calmly.

Soon enough a figure came into the room and saw that he was awake and began talking as he laid a plat of food down by the floor a little ways from his cage. Seeing another figure there he just brushed it off to deal with it later, now was the moment that he was waiting for and would try to get some information from his captor. As the man walked to the cage in the dark room Yoko seen it was Karasu and shuttered.

"Now Now my precious kitsune you didn't think you'd really killed me now did you?" Karasu taunted.

"Well considering my plant completely drained you of any blood? Yes as a matter of fact I did think your ass was dead forgive me if I'm a little surprised!" the kitsune was riled and spat his words at Karasu.

"Come now don't get angry I'll tell you how I did it." Karasu taunted. Yoko just sat there expecting an explanation. " Since I didn't have complete confidence in the Urameshi boy I waited till your plant moved on top of me and I pulled the blood sucking tentacles out of my flesh and waited for the clean up crew to throw my body on the ship that is for those who die in the tournament and the black black club examine the bodies to modify other demons and when the ship docked in Japan I waited til everyone was gone and I left it took a while for the ship to get all the way to Japan so I had plenty of time for my body to produce enough blood and since demons heal faster than humans and your plant only took out half of my blood it only took me a week to rejuvenate. So here I am in the flesh it took me a while to fully heal though." Karasu said in a bragging way, but when he looked at the kitsune, who obviously didn't care, he got mad. "did you hear anything I said I told you your stupid plants can't defeat me!"

"Yeah I heard every word it was kinda hard tuning your annoying voice out so I just let you talk I'm kinda relieved you stopped talking though you always were kinda long winded." Yoko said in a bored fashion.

"You are the most annoying creature I shouldn't let you eat tonight, that should teach you."

In a girly kind of mocking tone Yoko said "Oh no master Karasu that would only be the millionth time I've went a night without eating I don't think I could handle it. You see I'm only a thousand year old demon that can't take care of myself." Karasu got mad as expected and threw the food down between the bars of the cage and left the room since he had sworn not to hurt the fox in any way until it was time. Yoko being a master at mind games knew exactly what would make karasu tick and that was wait until he brags or tries to pretend he has control and then mock him for thinking he would actually be able to control the situation. The fox ate in silence then took to figuring out who the other person was.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" asked the nosy fox.

"A few years, there's no way out so don't even try the only person that could get us out of these wards has been dead for a long time now."

"Oh yeah and who would be better than me at wards huh?"

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but I doubt you can get us out of here just give up and try not to make that guard mad, he's the one that gives us food and seems to have control over the humans that run this place, so what he says goes."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting outta here in later." Yoko said in his usually calm manner, but inside his mind was working overtime as he tried to remember where he had heard that voice before he couldn't quite place it and it was bothering him, it wasn't Yomi. No this voice was a lot more familiar than Yomi's. It was a voice that made him feel warm and content. 'Ah, he thought to himself. 'I haven't felt this cozy feeling since Kuro died.' Then the silver kitsune kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. 'wow, I'm stupid.' he thought then said aloud, "Hey by the way what's your name?"

The demon just sat for a second wondering why this stranger would care and deciding it didn't matter he said, "Kuronue-Away why do you wanna know?"

"Because after we get out I want to know who I get to make fun of for spending such a long vacation down in this dump." Yoko just smiled to himself and started trying to get himself lose. He found that the wards were made for a demon or more precisely a kitsune and he could transform into his human form and get out of the shackles. After he got out of those he transformed into his fox form and climbed through the bars. Since he was a fox he was also a master of illusion and so he hid till Karasu came in and saw that the fox was asleep and in his cage and he strengthened the wards on the steel cage just in case and left without a word. Letting down the illusion of him sleeping in the cage he went over and nosed at the demon that was sound asleep sitting down with his side leaning against the wall. When the demon started to wake up and seen that there was a silver fox in his lap he thought he was still dreaming and said" I wish I could sleep all day so I could see you all the time my darling Yoko Kurama." Yoko then realized that he was asleep and nudged him with his nose again to wake him up. When that didn't work he turned into his humanoid form and shook the demon. As Kuronue woke up he was amazed to see his old partner sitting beside him getting ready to pick the locks to his shackles and get out of here..

A/N: wow that's the most I've written in a long time and so I hope this is rather satisfying if not tell me and I'll revise it soon so enjoy and please leave a review it makes me feel like writing and I've also went into a kuronue and yoko smut phase so don't be surprised where this is going. But I also feel bad for Karasu he always seems to be the bad guy and his past is really sad with him and Bui I bet they were happy back before they met Toguro and I bet they even lived together they seemed like they were best buddies just like hiei and Kurama and yusuke and Kuwabara but I bet it went beyond that if you know what I mean …LOL I bet Bui was uke cause he seemed to be the one with the most emotions. I wonder when Karasu developed his twisted logic about killing the ones he loves I think he doesn't really love Kurama but actually cares for Bui but Kurama is more to look at so he lust after him instead but yeah anyway enough of my ranting I need to shut up now well byes.


End file.
